The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush-type rose plant. This new variety is from a single seedling originated by Frank A. Benardella under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Millstone Township (formerly Englishtown), N.J., by crossing the following two rose plants:                • The seed parent is ‘KORivo’ (not patented), a floribunda rose with cream-ivory flowers.        • The pollen parent is ‘KORmulen’ (not patented; trade name, Laguna), a red hybrid tea rose.        
The new invention is easily distinguished from its parents:
THIS PRESENTSEEDPOLLENINVENTION,PARENT,PARENT,‘BENswise’‘KORivo’‘KORmulen’CLASSMini-FloraFloribundaHybrid teaBLOOMMagenta-roseCream-IvoryMedium-redCOLORBLOOMBorne singly and inBorne in largeBorne primari-HABITsmall clusters; largersprays andly singly; re-clusters on candelabraclusters; nearpeats in cyclesstems, when present;continuousthroughout thenear continuousthroughout theseason.throughout the season.season.FLOWERDoubleSemi-doubleFully doubleFRAGRANCEModerate FragranceModerate toStrongstrongFragranceFragrancePLANTUpright, 18 to 364 to 5 feet tallUpright, 3 to 4HABITinches with widthand wellfeet.becoming about ⅔ itsroundedheight.
The primary goal of this breeding program is to produce unique roses with award winning, hybrid tea form on plants having favorable attributes that will increase public appeal. To achieve this goal roses are selected for this hybridizing program primarily by the quality of their hybrid tea form. Pertaining to this particular cross, the seed parent, ‘KORivo’, has hybrid tea form flowers with very high centers as they begin to open. The pollen parent for this new invention, ‘KORmulen’, has been noted to pass on the trait of hybrid tea flower form in a wide range of colors. The resulting new cultivar has been named ‘BENswise’, with the trade name of Dejá Blu. Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar by cuttings, in Millstone Township, N.J., and Arroyo Grande, Calif., have shown that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.